


слуЧАЙная встреча

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: В Китае говорят, что чай и жизнь пахнут одинаково.





	слуЧАЙная встреча

В Китае говорят, что чай и жизнь пахнут одинаково. Любое дело, любую встречу, любой праздник можно начать с чая, и он будет к месту. Чай настраивает на неторопливый лад, неспешную беседу, уважение к сотрапезникам.

В Америке предпочитают кофе. 

Грандмастер Саб-Зиро не слишком жаловал свою вторую родину. После уединенного горного клана любой большой город, особенно суетливые многолюдные американские полисы, казались слишком шумными. Пусть и давно прошли те времена, когда большие скопления людей его откровенно пугали, но опасения с тех пор лишь сменились стойкой неприязнью, всей и разницы.

Строго говоря, грандмастеру совершенно необязательно самому шастать по миссиям. Его авторитет и так непререкаем. Но иногда хотелось… вспомнить молодость, что ли? Сделать что-нибудь кроме бесконечного разбирания конфликтов, подписания договоров и прочей бумажно-дипломатической работы, в которой криокинез нужен разве что затем, чтобы бросить себе пару кубиков льда в слишком горячий чай.

И вот теперь грандмастер стоял под дорожным указателем и решительно не понимал, какая из улиц куда ведет.

Выдохнув, Саб-Зиро задвинул подальше свою социофобию и свернул под вывеску находящейся неподалеку кофейни.

– Добро пожаловать! Предпочитаете чай или кофе? – молоденькая – лет шестнадцать, вряд ли больше – официантка растянула губы в дежурной улыбке. «Мэйли» с удивлением прочитал он на бейдже. Высокая, светловолосая и черноглазая девушка была не очень-то похожа на китаянку. 

– Чай, – наудачу попросил он на китайском.

– Черный или зеленый? – не моргнув глазом, перешла официантка на другой язык. 

– Зеленый. Вы неплохо говорите на китайском, – криомант вернулся к местному английскому. Это вежливо, по крайней мере. И направился к выбранному столику.

– Моя бабушка китаянка. Минуту, сейчас принесу ваш чай.

Ожидая заказ, Саб-Зиро разглядывал помещение кофейни. Небольшое, тихое, со светло-зелеными – кажется, этот цвет называют салатовым – стенами, большими окнами, спрятанными за легкими светлыми шторами. Нормальный человек сказал бы – уютное. Человек, большую часть жизни проживший в монастыре и в аду… тоже вполне мог оценить дизайн.

Вернувшаяся Мэйли поставила на столик расписанный растительными узорами чайничек и чашку, сама аккуратно разлила чай.

– Хотите что-нибудь еще? 

– Информацию, если у вас есть немного времени. 

Девушка окинула взглядом почти пустую в этот ранний час залу, кивнула и присела в соседнее кресло.

– Мне нужно на улицу… Зеленую, кажется, так. Но я гость в вашем городе и, очевидно, заблудился.

Мэйли понимающе кивнула.

– Не в ту сторону свернули на перекрестке, обычное дело. Сейчас вернетесь чуть назад, повернете направо, и через два квартала будет ваша Зеленая улица. Пожалуйста, приходите к нам вечером. Бабушка жалуется, что ей не с кем поговорить на родном языке. Здесь нет Чайна-тауна, а у меня акцент, я же едва на четверть китаянка и учусь.

Грандмастер пригубил чай, оценил букет… прикинул, что до вечера как раз справится с заданием… вспомнил, что временем и жесткими правилами он, в отличие от юных лет, не стеснен. И согласно кивнул.

– Если и вечером меня ждет такой же вкусный чай, я приду.

Миссия: выкрасть из частной коллекции артефакт-чашу, который нужно вернуть богу грома, а продавать – с его точки зрения – красивую безделушку коллекционер не пожелал, прошла как по маслу. Его даже не заметили. Ску-у-у-чно, тянул в таких случаях Смоук, а криомант каждый раз хватался за голову, когда дымчатое несчастье по небрежности или озорству характера задевало сигнализацию, разбивало окно или делало еще что-нибудь столь же глупое. И все-таки, друга чертовски не хватало. Пусть проблем от него подчас бывало куда больше, чем практической пользы, он скрасил бы серые грандмастерские будни. А эта чаша – еще один шаг к его возвращению.

Артефакт, тщательно замотанный несколькими слоями ткани, чтобы, не дай боги, не повредить хрупкую вещицу, отправился в рюкзак, а сам Саб-Зиро – уже знакомой тропкой обратно к кофейне. Невежливо отказываться от приглашения, если уже обещал. Да и чай действительно вкусный. 

Кофейня, которая, как он понял, принадлежала либо родителям, либо бабушке Мэйли, встретила его приглушенным светом и запахом чая с примесью каких-то трав: здесь ждали дорогого гостя. Криомант порадовался про себя, что догадался купить букетик незабудок – являться совсем с пустыми руками было неприлично. Нетерпеливо подпрыгивающая у входа Мэйли степенно и уважительно, как полагается, поклонилась и провела его в отдельную комнатку позади общей залы, молча поклонилась сидящей за низким столиком пожилой женщине и села на пятки и входа. 

Саб-Зиро присмотрелся к седой старушке с удивительно прямой спиной и широкими плечами, которые не могла скрыть наброшенная на них шаль, и осел на пятки в так и не забытую ученическую позу, слишком удивленный, чтобы продолжать стоять.

– Мастер?!

Сомнений быть не могло – сильно постаревшая, морщины избороздили лицо до почти неузнаваемости, но этот стальной прищур и едва заметный шрам возле глаза – перед ним была мастер Пчела, лучший в клане мастер по ядам и их незаметному использованию… погибшая на задании много лет назад, еще когда он был совсем зеленым юнцом.

Мастер – язык уже не поворачивался называть ее старушкой – присмотрелась к нему внимательнее и с долей сомнения выдохнула:

– Тундра. А я-то гадала, что за соотечественника отыскала мне внучка… Мэйли, принеси нам чай.

– Вы живы?

– Да уж, как видишь, – дождавшись, когда девушка выйдет, и убедившись, что не подслушивает, проворчала мастер. – Но раз ты здесь, это, должно быть, ненадолго. Тебя прислали за мной? 

– Нет, я здесь случайно. Я не… как вам удалось выжить? 

– Изменился… Бороду отрастил… Чуть глаза не лишился, – мастер бесцеремонно наклонила его голову, ближе рассматривая шрам. И припечатала: – А думать не научился. Я инсценировала свою смерть, дурень. 

– Но зачем? 

– У меня были личные мотивы.

Мэйли принесла чай. Саб-Зиро с улыбкой принял наполненную чашку, вдыхая аромат. К счастью, теперь он вполне мог не решать сложный нравственный вопрос выбора между долгом Лин Куэй и собственной совестью. Хотя знания этой женщины могли бы оказаться неоценимой помощью. 

– Мастер, а вы не хотели бы вернуться в Китай? 

– На каком положении? 

– Скажем, внештатный консультант? – криомант аккуратно отогнул полу куртки, показывая печать грандмастера. 

– Поднялся, сорванец, поднялся, – добродушно проворчала старушка. – Это надо обдумать. У меня дело и внучка учится. Значит, в клане перемены. Мэйли, солнышко, принеси гостю наше печенье. Не дело обсуждать такое прошлое при ребенке, – строго кивнула мастер, когда внучка вышла. – Что изменилось в клане, Тундра?

– Всё изменилось. Лин Куэй, каким знали его вы, погиб еще двадцать пять лет назад. Сейчас я пытаюсь возродить клан таким, каким он был в самом начале своего существования. И мне бы очень не помешала ваша помощь, мастер.

– Подхалим, – усмехнулась старушка. – А где Смоук? Помнится, вы были не разлей вода. Всё так же шкодит или тебе удалось призвать его к порядку?

– Смоук погиб.

– Я сочувствую твоему горю, – помолчав, мастер положила ладонь ему на плечо. – Занозой он был порядочной, но добрым другом. Можешь остаться переночевать у нас, если хочешь, на втором этаже есть гостевая комната. А предложение я обдумаю. Случайные встречи не бывают действительно случайными. 

Мэйли отыскала его на террасе, молча пристроилась рядом и долго следила, как он вертит в пальцах бляшку с эмблемой клана. 

– Вы расстроены.

– Просто вспомнил кое-что, – бляшка скрылась в потайном кармане. – Почему ты не спишь? Я так понял, у тебя ранний подъем.

– О чем вы говорили с бабушкой? Я половины слов не поняла. 

– Это старый диалект одной затерянной в глубине Китая провинции, на нем почти никто не говорит сейчас. 

– Так вы давно знакомы? – с искренним любопытством спросила девушка. 

– Она была моим учителем. И было это довольно давно, но потом наши дороги разошлись. Это бабушка научила тебя готовить такой чай?

– Да. А вы хотите забрать бабушку в Китай?

– Нет, – Саб-Зиро покачал головой. – Я хочу, чтобы она решила сама. Мы оба большую часть жизни делали то, что хотели другие, не всегда хорошие люди. Я буду рад любому ее решению. Скажет “да” – оплачу перелет в Китай и помогу устроиться в лучшем доме, ответит “нет” – постараюсь не потерять контакта, но настаивать не буду. Поэтому тебе лучше сидеть не со мной, а с бабушкой, и помогать ей сделать выбор.

– Расскажите что-нибудь. Бабушка отказывается говорить о своей молодости. Она ведь была ниндзя? И значит, вы тоже…

– И твоя бабушка оторвет мне голову. Она, видимо, не в курсе твоего интереса.

– Я изучаю историю Азии, – рассмеялась Мэйли. – Даже думала о том, чтобы съездить на бабушкину родину.

Криомант покачал головой.

– Ниндзя это японское название. Но, в общем, да, профиль примерно одинаков. Заказные убийства, диверсии, кражи… Ничего хорошего, если коротко. 

– А сейчас?

– Сейчас Лин Куэй – хранилище древних учений. Мы постарались уничтожить все воспоминания о нас как о наемниках, не гнушающихся низкой работой. Сейчас клан, – он на мгновение задумался, с чем сравнить, – ну, что-то вроде монастыря Шаолинь, только гораздо менее известное. Туристов к нам не пускают.

– А…

– А сейчас иди спать. Если бабушка позволит, за завтраком расскажу что-нибудь еще. 

Когда Мэйли обижалась, выглядела просто очаровательно. И неуловимо напоминала этим Смоука. Тот тоже умел трогательно складывать бровки домиком, растапливая сердца наставников. Грандмастер протянул руку и слегка взъерошил ей волосы. 

– Поверь человеку с хроническим недосыпом, Мэйли. Сон – это очень важно. 

Он знал, что уйдет из этого дома задолго до завтрака.

И почему-то не сомневался, что вскоре увидит среди рекрутов высокую светловолосую черноглазую девушку лет шестнадцати.


End file.
